Waterfall: A Covenant Series Fanfiction
by EchoesInTheMist
Summary: (Takes place in Aiden's house) With only two months or so left before Alex's Awakening, she and Aiden decide to have some fun together. . .


**Chapter 1: The Dance**

**Alex's POV:**

I squinted against the harsh morning light filtering in through the open window.

"Good morning, _agapi_."

"Gah! What the hell? Aiden, you scared me!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet.

Aiden smirked from his his position in the doorway. "Well, I'm just that awesome." He crossed over to me and planted a light kiss on my cheek.

"I'm even more awesome."

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

I nudged his arm playfully. "Really!"

He leaned in close to me till our faces were only inches apart. "I don't think you're awesome. I think you're amazing and beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, be serious."

"I _am_ serious," Aiden murmured, then pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he eased me down onto the bed. He broke away.

I pouted. "Please?"

"My, aren't you demanding. Later, I promise."

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Fine, but you'd better keep your promise."

Aiden's stormy gray eyes bored into mine as he cupped my cheek in his hand. "I always keep my promises." Then his hand trailed down to mine and he grasped it. "C'mon, I've got something to show you."

He led me out the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen, all the while covering my eyes with his hands. Only when we got there did he remove them. "Do you like it?"

I just stared, agape.

"Hmm?" Aiden prompted.

I turned to him. "Aiden, I don't like it, I _love _it! You're wonderful!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The kitchen had been transformed overnight into a magnificent ballroom. Somehow, everything that was usually in there was gone and in their place were giant glass chandeliers, shining marble walls and floors and a long table overflowing with food and champagne. _No Aphrodesian Brew, _I noticed with relief.

"But, Aiden... Why would you do this?" I asked.

Aiden grinned, and his dimples made an appearance. "Well, actually, Apollo was the one who did all this."

"Why?" I was still confused.

"Remember back at the New York Covenant, the ball? We never got a chance to dance," murmured Aiden.

I flung my arms around his neck. "Thank you! But I'm in my _pyjamas,_" I pointed out.

"Don't worry, I got something special for you."

"_More_ surprises for little ole me?" I squealed, then cringed at how girly I sounded.

Aiden laughed, deep and melodious. "Of course. You're _agapi mou_. I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"What's my surprise?" I demanded.

He put a finger to his lips. "You'll have to see for yourself!"

A tall, raven-haired woman stepped into the kitchen-ballroom. I gasped, hardly able to contain my excitement and joy.

"Laadan!" I exclaimed, flying into her arms. She hugged me, laughing.

"Alex! It's so good to see you again!"

I stepped back and gazed at her curiously. "Are you the surprise?"

"What do you think?" Laadan answered, then her face fell. "I'm sorry about the Brew, Alex."

I waved a hand. "Ah, it's all over. Nothing bad came out of it." I turned to Aiden. His eyes told me he was remembering what has happened after I had drunk the Brew. "Aiden! I can't thank you enough!"

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You can thank me _later. _And by dancing with me."

I giggled. "_Later_, eh? Sure, no prob." I turned back to Laadan. "So, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you get ready for your - ahem - date."

Laadan seemed amused when I blushed. "Well, um, so, let's go and get ready for, um... um..."

Aiden's eyes gleamed. "Our date," he supplied.

"Yeah, that." I wasn't comfortable making our relationship that public, even if everyone already knew. "See you later!"

"_Later_," he said with a wolfish grin.

I stuck my tongue out at him as Laadan led me away.

**Aiden's POV:**

Time seemed to stop when Alex entered the kitchen-ballroom. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She twirled around, whiskey brown eyes - beautiful eyes that I loved - sparkling. "So? What do you think, Aiden?"

I moved towards her, fast as lightning, and equally fast, pulled her against my chest. She looked up at me, eyes full of love. "You're beautiful. Stunning. So... magical."

She really was gorgeous. Her white silk dress was studded with crystals at the hem and had a plunging V-neck. Her hair had been curled and was piled atop her head. She had on sparkly eyeshadow, mascara that made her eyes look bigger, and glossy pink lipstick. Her cheeks were tinged with red. Her neck was adorned with an elaborate sapphire necklace.

She sighed and rested her head on my chest. "I believe you, just please stop looking down my dress. You'll have plenty of time to do that later."

I chuckled. "Oh, I'll do more than that." I gently pushed her away, then bowed and extended my hand. "Care to dance, milady?"

"Yes, my... man?" Alex replied, unsure, then burst out laughing.

I laughed as well. "Oh, Alex, it's 'm'lord'."

"Well, whatever it is, yes." She took my hand, and I led her to the center of the kitchen-ballroom. "Aiden, something very crucial is missing."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"The music, silly!"

"Oh, I didn't forget it," I murmured, my eyes devouring her face. "The music is our infinite love."

Alex rolled her eyes. "How mushy can you get?"

"Well, it's true." I circled my arms around her tiny waist and she put her arms around my neck.

Resting her head on my shoulder as we slow-danced, Alex sighed. Her eyes closed, she murmured, "Aiden, I love you."

I buried my face in her soft hair and inhaled her sweet scent. "_S'agapo, moro mou._"

"What does that mean?"

I pressed my lips against her temple. "It means, 'I love you, my baby'."

She sighed once again. "Oh, Aiden."

"_S'agapo,_" I repeated, fighting my growing urge to just make love to her right then and there.

She lifted her head, and I kissed her. We kissed for so long I lost track of time, and was only jolted back to reality by a cough.

We sprang apart. Alex stared down at her hands, a guilty expression on her face.

"So, enjoying yourselves, I see," Marcus, the Dean of the North Carolina Covenant and Alex's uncle, said. He seemed amused rather than angry.

"Hi, Marcus," I said sheepishly. Even though he knew about me and Alex - I'm sure he had his suspicions that we has slept together (which we had - several times, in fact, and we were about to again after dancing), I doubted he knew for sure - I wasn't comfortable with showing public displays of affection.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to report you two. You just promise me something, Aiden."

"What is it?" I eyed him warily.

He looked suddenly somber and old - well, he _was _old, I guess. "Be good to her. Treat her right. "

"Of course. I love her."

He nodded, then glanced at Alex. "Alexandria, Aiden is a good man, so I trust he will take good care of you and love you with all his heart. I also trust that you love him as much as he loves you. I wish you two happiness." With that, he turned and left.

I glanced at Alex. "Well, that was weird."

"Yeah," she murmured, then tiptoed and kissed me. "Marcus is right. You _are _a good man, and I love you so much."

I pressed my lips to her forehead. "I meant it. I love you, and I will take good care of you. I'll even marry you when we're among the mortals."

She seemed elated by that prospect. "You'll marry me, and... we'll have babies!"

I laughed, amused. "Maybe. We'll see."

She arched a brow. "Don't you want babies?"

"How many do you want?" I murmured, grinning.

It dawned on her what I was getting at, and she punched my arm playfully. "You naughty boy!"

"Speaking of which..." I mused. "I do recall that we were talking about _later_."

"Now's later, isn't it?" Alex whispered, grinning cheekily.

"Oh, yes," I growled, then placed a kiss on her sweet lips.

We stumbled up to her room, locked the door, and collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.

It was _later._


End file.
